icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Scottie Upshall
| birth_place = Fort McMurray, AB, CAN | draft = 6th overall | draft_year = 2002 | draft_team = Nashville Predators | career_start = 2003 }} Scott Upshall (born October 7, 1983) is a Canadian professional ice hockey right winger currently playing for the Florida Panthers of the National Hockey League (NHL). He was selected in the 2002 NHL Entry Draft by the Nashville Predators in the first round, sixth overall. Junior career Fort McMurray Oil Barons Upshall played with the Fort McMurray Oil Barons of the AJHL in 1999-2000 as a sixteen year old. In 52 games, Upshall had 26 goals and 52 points, helping the Oil Barons to the Royal Bank Cup. In five games at the Royal Bank Cup, Upshall had two goals and six points, helping the Oil Barons to the championship. Kamloops Blazers Upshall joined the Kamloops Blazers of the WHL in 2000–01. Upshall had a memorable rookie season, scoring 42 goals and 87 points in 70 games, helping Kamloops to the playoffs. In four playoff games, Upshall had two assists. After the season, he was named to the WHL All-Rookie Team, the CHL All-Rookie Team, and won the Jim Piggott Memorial Trophy as Rookie of the Year in the WHL, as well as the CHL Rookie of the Year. Upshall had another very solid season with the Blazers in 2001–02, as he had 32 goals and 83 points in 61 games, followed by a goal and three points in four playoff games. Upshall also played for Canada at the 2002 World Junior Hockey Championship, where he had three goals and six points in seven games, helping the Canadians to the silver medal. After beginning the 2002–03 season with the Nashville Predators, Upshall was sent back to Kamloops on November 7, 2002. He then scored 25 goals and 56 points in 42 games with the Blazers. In six playoff games, Upshall had two assists. Upshall once again won a silver medal with Canada at the 2003 World Junior Hockey Championship. In six games, Upshall had four goals and five points. Professional career Nashville Predators Upshall appeared in eight games with the Nashville Predators in 2002–03, where he scored a goal. He was then sent back his junior hockey team, the Kamloops Blazers. After his junior season was over, the Predators assigned Upshall to the Milwaukee Admirals of the AHL, where in two games, he had a goal, followed by going pointless in six playoff games. In 2003-04, Upshall had an injury plagued season, appearing in 31 games with the Admirals, scoring 13 goals and 24 points. Upshall also had a brief stint with the Predators in the NHL, where he had an assist in seven games. Back with Milwaukee for the playoffs, Upshall had three goals in eight games, as the Admirals won the 2004 Calder Cup. Upshall spent the entire 2004–05 with the Admirals, as Upshall had 19 goals and 46 points in 62 games, followed by two goals and four points in five playoff games. Upshall spent a majority of the 2005–06 season with the Nashville Predators, as he scored eight goals and 24 points in 48 games with the team. Upshall also appeared in two playoff games with Nashville, getting no points. He also appeared in 23 games with Milwaukee in 2005–06, scoring 17 goals and 33 points. In 14 playoff games with the Admirals, Upshall had six goals and 16 points. Upshall began the 2006–07 splitting time between Milwaukee and Nashville. In five games with the Admirals, Upshall had an assist, while in 14 games with the Predators, Upshall had two goals and three points. On February 15, 2007, the Predators traded Upshall, Ryan Parent, the Predators first and third round draft picks in the 2007 NHL Entry Draft to the Philadelphia Flyers for Peter Forsberg. Philadelphia Flyers Upshall joined a rebuilding Philadelphia Flyers club to finish the 2006–07 season, and in 18 games with the team, he had six goals and 13 points. Upshall became a full time NHL player in 2007–08, as he scored 14 goals and 30 points in 61 games with the Flyers. In 17 playoff games, Upshall had three goals and seven points, as the Flyers lost to the Pittsburgh Penguins in the Eastern Conference Finals. Upshall had a slow start to the 2008–09 season, as in 55 games with Philadelphia, he had seven goals and 21 points. On March 4, 2009, the Flyers traded Upshall and a second round draft pick in the 2011 NHL Entry Draft to the Phoenix Coyotes for Daniel Carcillo. Phoenix Coyotes Upshall scored a goal in his first game with the Phoenix Coyotes, and finished the 2008–09 season with eight goals and 13 points in 19 games with Phoenix. After the season, Upshall played for Canada at the 2009 World Hockey Championship, where he had an assist in eight games. In 49 games with the Coyotes in 2009–10, Upshall had 18 goals and 32 points. Due to injuries, Upshall wasn't able to play with the team in the playoffs. Upshall returned to Phoenix in 2010-11, where he had 16 goals and 27 points in 61 games. On February 28, 2011, the Coyotes traded Upshall and Sami Lepisto to the Columbus Blue Jackets for Rostislav Klesla and Dane Byers. Florida Panthers Upshall signed a four-year contract worth $14 million with the Florida Panthers on July 1, 2011. Career statistics International play Played for Canada in: *2000 World Hockey Challenge (Pacific Regional Team) *2001 World Junior Ice Hockey U18 Championships. *2002 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships *2003 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships *2009 Men's World Ice Hockey Championships International statistics Awards *'2000': Bronze medal (2000 World Hockey Challenge) * 2001: CHL - All-Rookie Team (Canadian Major Junior) * 2001: Rookie of the Year (CHL) * 2001: WHL All-Rookie Team * 2001: Jim Piggott Memorial Trophy (WHL Rookie of the Year) * 2002: WHL West Second All-Star Team *'2002': Silver medal (2002 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships) *'2003': Silver medal (2003 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships) *'2004': Calder Cup Milwaukee Admirals *'2009': Silver medal (2009 Men's World Ice Hockey Championships) Transactions * February 15, 2007 - Traded from Nashville Predators with Ryan Parent, first-round pick in the 2007 draft (Jonathan Blum) and third-round pick in the 2007 draft (Phil DeSimone) to Philadelphia Flyers for Peter Forsberg * March 4, 2009 - Traded from Philadelphia, along with a second-round pick in the 2011 draft, to Phoenix Coyotes for Daniel Carcillo * February 28, 2011 - Traded from Phoenix, along with Sami Lepisto, to Columbus Blue Jackets for Rostislav Klesla References External links * * Category:Born in 1983 Category:Calder Cup champions Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Columbus Blue Jackets players Category:Florida Panthers players Category:Kamloops Blazers alumni Category:Milwaukee Admirals players Category:Nashville Predators draft picks Category:Nashville Predators players Category:National Hockey League first round draft picks Category:Philadelphia Flyers players Category:Phoenix Coyotes players